projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lindow Amamiya
is from the God Eater series. Underneath his calm and joking exterior, he's serious when it comes to work. His right arm became part Aragami during the games' events, but he still kept his mind and offers his guidance as a former commanding officer. He is also teammates with Soma and Alisa. Profile Although he may be joking around, in battle, his power and judgement calls come to the fore. He is often paired with new recruits as he had the highest level of survivability. During the "Moon in the Welkin" mission, he was trapped in the City of Mercy's ruined church thanks to an unintentional shot from Alisa. He continued fighting off the Aragami singlehandedly. He suddenly lost his God Arc and God Eater armlet during the fight, and without the regular injections of the Bias Factor, the Aragami cells in his body began to take over. His right arm was causing intense pain and irregular behavior, but Shio, the human/aragami hybrid, helped to ease his pain. He eventually transformed into a dragon-like Aragami called the Corrosive Hannibal. His personality held after saving another group of God Eaters, but his Aragami half surfaced and started to attack. The Main Protaganist (you) arrived in time to stop him from hurting his comrades, and experienced a Resonance before he escapes. On Aegis, you and Ren, the core of Lindow's God Arc personified, fought Lindow in his Aragami form and managed to free him. After taking a trip through Lindow's mind and destroying Aragami made from fragments of his memories, they find his true self and fight the Corrosive Hannibal together to free him from his mutation and destroy the Hannibal. To ensure he doesn't go berserk again, Ren decided to become the core for Lindow's arm. He still retains his Aragami arm, even after returning to Fenrir. Crosspedia Entry A long-standing God Eater with the Far East Branch. Aloof and a bit rough in his actions, but extremely capable, he takes good care of his subordinates and is well-liked. His attempts to obtain information on the secret "Ark Project" led to Johannes targeting him for assassination. Although he barely managed to survive the attempt on his life, his right arm was taken over, causing his entire body to become an Aragami and preventing him from returning to base. As his consciousness faded, the search party found him, saving his life and bringing him back to the unit. He is currently working on training new God Eaters. Gameplay Lindow first appears in Chapter 7: The .hackers alongside Zephyr and Leanne. He uses his Aragami Arm along with the powers imbued in it to attack enemies as well as his God Arc and a hold trap grenade (a common issue tool for God Eaters). Solo Attack Skill List Themes His theme is God and Man from God Eater. Music Project X Zone -God and Man-『Extended』-0|God and Man (God Eater) Quotes List of Quotes - Lindow Amamiya Gallery Lindow-Withsword.jpg|Lindow with God Arc Gentian_Amemiya.jpg|Lindow (God Eater) Lindow_Project_X_Zone_1.jpg|"Gotta show my best once in a while" Lindow's Arm.jpg|Lindow's Aragami Arm (God Eater) Category:Bandai Namco Category:God Eater Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters